Road Trip Through Hell
by AquaDiveyWhoosh
Summary: Ahhhhhh! I've actually written a fic that's not in script form! The world's coming to an end! Basicly, the ducks are going on a road trip (with some anime characters, who will later be mentioned) o.o


  
  
Road Trip Through Hell  
::Disclaimor- This is written in order to get my brain moving so that I can actually finish my other story, The (Not So) Tragic Death Of Phil Palmfeather. And yes, Grin is gay, both in my story and out (I have been studying his behavior for a long long loooong time, and have come to the conclusion that he is 1) gay, and 2) in love with Dive! If you do not agree, fine, that's ur opinion, but dun deny me mine!::  
  
  
  
Part One  
  
Anaheim, California  
The Pond  
The Stairway  
  
"NOSEDIVE!!!!!! WHERE THE PUCK ARE YOU?!" Nos-chan dropped the suitcase she had been pulling down the stairs in surprise as Wildwing pushed passed her, looking extremely hurried.   
"Excuse me! Some people are kinda trying to use this stairway, like me! And I'd appreciate it if you'd LISTEN TO ME!!!!" Nos had to resort to glaring at Wildwing's retreating back as he rushed by without even listening to her. She stood on the step, listening to Nosedive's shouted response.  
"I'm packing!"  
"Hurry up!"  
"I'm making sure I don't forget anything! Relax!"  
"NO! We're in a big hurry!"  
"Oh, bite me!" Nos-chan smiled demonicly as a shriek echoed through the hall. "YOU FREAK! I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!! MY GOD, THAT HURT!!!" The rant was occasionally peppered with Nosedive's language, which had taken a turn towards obscene.   
"Hurry up Dive. I mean it. No more warnings." Wildwing came back down the stairs, and Nosedive could be heard muttering in the background, "Well, I wouldn't call THAT a warning...".  
Nos-chan ran down the last four steps and picked up the fallen suitcase. She could tell this was going to be a very interesting trip...   
  
Anaheim, California  
The Pond  
Nosedive's room  
  
Nosedive rubbed his abused shoulder, trying to fight back tears. "God," he thought to himself. "Wildwing has a nasty bite! Wonder where that came from?" He looked up from his place on the bed as Grin pushed the door open and entered the room.  
Grin raised an eyebrow. Nosedive was sitting on his knees on the bed, surrounded by clothes, comics, CDs, and various other objects. He was rubbing his shoulder for some unknown reason, and there were tears in his eyes. There were three suitcases on the floor, one open, and they were laying atop a mountain of more clothes, movies, more comics, and more various other objects. Grin felt a tug at his heart, his young friend was so cute when he was sad like that, but it made him sad as well. His heart immediately lifted, however, when Nosedive's face lit up with his trademark smile.   
"And hello to you my friend! What brings you to my humble abode, might I inquire?" Nosedive asked in a British accent, waving his hand, and motioning around the room.   
"Actually, I was just wondering if you've seen my book? I think I left it in here..."  
Nosedive blinked, before a dangerous glint came into his eyes.   
"And what would it be doing in here, might I ask...?" Grin swallowed, seeing as to he'd just gotten himself in a biiiig, deep hole, and left his climbing shoes and shovel at home.   
"Uh... I was going to ask you... something, and I had it with me? And I put it down... And left it!" Nosedive's eyes returned to normal, as he allowed himself to be satisfied with the answer, (lame as it was) at least for now.  
Nosedive shifted his place on the bed, and began looking through the piles of stuff on the bed.   
"What was it called?"  
"How to Live Life Spiritually" Nosedive sighed. "Should've known..."  
Grin allowed himself the luxery of looking at his young teammate as he searched for the missing book. Right at the moment, his long blond hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, except for the two pieces he kept longer then the rest, which fell messily into his eyes. He was wearing baggy, low-riding jeans that looked like they were about five sizes too big, and a black muscle shirt. Feeling a tightness in his pants, he decided to lay off the looking for a little while. He turned his eyes up to Nosedive's face as the younger duck spoke.   
"Um, I haven't seen it, and I can't seem to find it...," he continued to shuffle through papers and books, pushing articles of clothing out of the way, "But if it shows up, I'll tell you, 'k?" Grin nodded, then left, after one last longing look.  
Nosedive pushed his hair out of his face and massaged his temples with his index, and middle fingers. Then, he brought his hands together and looked around the room.  
"Now, where did I put my taco..."  
  
Anaheim, California  
The Pond  
The Drive-way  
  
Nos-chan stuffed her remaining suitcase next to its two partners in the huge RV. Smiling in triumph, she looked beside her to where Mallory wasn't having quite such good luck...  
"Arg! How are we going to get all of this to fit?" Mallory was trying to fit her bag into the luggage compartment, which already had nine suitcases in it.   
"Here, let me try." Mallory handed her bag over to Nos-chan, who, within a two-minute time period, had the other bags rearranged, and Mallory's in. Mallory's mouth dropped open, and she was left in shock as Nos-chan turned to her, and smirked, before turning and strutting back inside. Mallory shook her head in disbelief, then followed Nos back in.   
  
Anaheim, California  
The Pond  
The Kitchen  
  
Tanya looked on in distress as Wildwing, Nos, and Mallory packed drinks for the road trip. The road trip that she wouldn't be going on. She had begged Mallory to stay with her, so that she wouldn't be left alone with Phil and Duke, but the red-head had her heart set on the trip, and was not about to get left out of it. She was sitting at the table, and trying hard not to laugh when Wildwing began a frantic search for the Powerade.   
"Where is it?!?!" He was now desperate, and searching through the most unlikely of places.   
"Well, are you sure you didn't drink it all?" Mallory looked on as Wildwing looked under the Sunday Chronical of the newspaper.  
"Of course I am! I only bought it just yesterday!" He was now looking in the silverware drawer.  
Nos-chan looked up from the ice chest and raised an eyebrow at Wildwing.   
"Well, why don't you check the icebox?"  
There was a five-minute silence. Then, Wildwing jumped up and ran out of the kitchen. Nos-chan sighed and went back to packing.  
Grin's deep baritone could suddenly be heard as he entered, looking distressed.  
"Has anyone seen my book?" Mallory looked up from her position at the refrigerator.  
"What's it called?"  
"How to Live Life Spiritually." Everyone in the room sighed and thought the same thing. Nos-chan, followed by Mallory, answered that they had not, but if they did, they'd tell him. Tanya didn't, and wasn't expected, to say anything, she had long ago established the fact that unless her teammates changed their minds about leaving her, she wouldn't be speaking to them for a very long time. Grin muttered his thanks before hurrying out the door. "I have to find that book!!!!"  
  
Anaheim, California  
The Pond  
Nosedive's Room (continued! ^.-)  
  
"Ah, here you are my beloved," Nosedive plopped down on the floor and took a big bite out of the taco, with which he had just been reunited. He slowly swallowed before taking another bite and quietly going over the details of the last half hour in his head. In this period of time, he had learned many new and interesting new things.  
1) Grin was much more odd then he had originally thought  
2) Wildwing was very impatient, and did not quite catch the point of "sarcasm"  
3) Nos-chan's forte was being able to shove many things in one place at one time in a short time period  
4) A truck filled with Powerade would make a very nice gift for Wildwing  
5) There is an actual book called "How to Live Life Spiritually", strange as it may be  
6) Black muscle shirts and blond hair have a very interesting effect on Grin  
7) If you ever lose your taco, a good, though unexpected, place to look is in the medicine cabinet, beside the Ritilin, in front of the Nasonex  
He leaned back against the wall, looked up at the opened medicine cabinet, and wondered aloud, "How did it get there anyway," before taking another chomp out of the taco. "Oh well."  
  
  
Anaheim, California  
The Pond  
Grin's Room  
  
Grin's normally neat room was in dissiry as he threw things about looking for his missing book. He was in a not very Grin-like mood, his eyebrows were furrowed together in worry, he was throwing things about without a care, and all traces of the calm and quiet person he had once been had vanished, replaced by the now dishonorable man he was now. He threw himself onto the bed and let out a soft whine, burrowing his beak deep into the pillows.   
"Where is it," he looked from one end of the room to another and sniffed angrily, upset that, for once in his life, he could not find the object he so desired. Well, the second, if you wanted to change that to obtaining the object, but we won't go into that.  
He looked up quickly as the door was pushed open and Wildwing poked his head into the room. His eyes went wide, the quickly returned to their normal size at the condition of the room. Turning so's to look at Grin, he gave a dissapproving look when he saw that the larger duck didn't look to be packing.   
"Are you ready to go yet?"   
Grin shook his head, "No, I'm looking for my book, have you seen it?" He sat up and slid himself around so that he was positioned looking at Wildwing. "It's called "How to Live Life Spiritually", I can't go without it."  
"No, but I'll tell you if it turns up. But we're gonna be leaving in a half hour, with or without the book, k? So start packing," he walked out, leaving the door behind him open.  
Grin stood and walked over to the door, avoiding the clutter on the floor. He closed it, turned, and once again made his way through the mine field that was his room, over to the bed and flopped back down, all the while racking his brain for possible clues to where his book may be hiding.   
Laying there, on the bed, he suddenly realized there *was* one place he hadn't looked...   
He jumped up and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Anaheim, California  
The Pond  
The Driveway (continued!)  
  
Nos-chan casually swept the sweat from her brow and turned to Mallory, Nosedive, Wildwing, Duke, Tanya, and Phil were watching her from her place at the R.V, "That's the last of the suitcases."  
Duke cast an admiring look over the pyramid of suitcases, "How did you manage to do that?"  
Nosedive rolled his eyes and walked around Duke to the R.V. door, "God works in mysterious ways," he said, as he turned on the walkman strapped to his beltloop, put the earphones on, and slid into the passenger seat, slamming the door behind him.   
Nos stood on her toes and yelled back at him, "You're just jealous!", knowing that he couldn't hear her.   
Mallory looked around and noticed something the others had not. "Where's Grin?" Her fellow teammates all either shrugged or looked around.   
As if on cue, the door opened and Grin stepped out, carrying a suitcase in one hand, a book tucked under his arm. Walking over to the R.V., he set the suitcase on the ground and held up the book, which, in calligraphic letters was intitled "How to Live Life Spiritually", a triumphant smile pasted onto his face.   
Seeing the reflected book on the rearview mirror, Nosedive turned off the walkman, opened the door, and slid around so that he was halfway hanging out of the R.V., poking his head around to look at the scene with a look of curious interest upon his face.  
Various "Where did you find it?"s, accompianed by some "I told you you just misplaced it."s and the occasional "Oh my God, it's *real*!" flew through the air. Grin opened his mouth to reply, when he was interupted.  
"It was in the bathroom, in the medicine cabinet, beside the Ritilin, in front of the Nasonex!!" Nosedive shouted at the top of his lungs, before sliding back in, and slamming the door, leaving everyone else in a dull state of shock and confusion.   
Grin was in total awe. Still holding the book, he made his way over to the door and looked inside the open window. Nosedive was buried down in the seat, his walkman still off, his hair vieling his wide eyes as they made their way up to Grin's face. "How did you know that?" Nosedive blinked several times before pushing himself up and leaning closer to Grin, until his beak was inches away from Grin's, and they were in eye-contact.   
Calmly and quietly, Nosedive simply replied, "Where else?", in a voice low enough so that everyone else had to strain to hear. Leaving Grin in a state of disbelief and arousal, he let himself fall back into the seat, turned his walkman on, and closed his eyes.  
Nos raised an eyebrow at everyone, before grabbing Grin's suitcase by the handle and proceeding to exercise her talent. 


End file.
